The present disclosure relates to a correction value calculation apparatus, a compound eye imaging apparatus, and a method of controlling a correction value calculation apparatus, and more particularly to, a correction value calculation apparatus, a compound eye imaging apparatus, and a method of controlling a correction value calculation apparatus capable of performing calculation relating to hand blur correction.
In the related art, a technique of performing hand blur correction on an imaging apparatus is classified into an optical type, an electronic type, and the like. In the optical hand blur correction, the imaging apparatus detects hand blur by using a gyro sensor and physically moves a lens in a direction for removing the hand blur. In the electronic hand blur correction, a size of an image-capturable area is set to be smaller than the entire size of the image; the first image captured by the imaging apparatus and the second and latter images are compared; and the image-capturable areas of the second and latter images are shifted, so that the hand blur correction is performed.
Recently, although a compound eye imaging apparatus capturing images for viewing a stereoscopic image has been developed, in the case where the optical hand blur correction is performed in the compound eye imaging apparatus, the right eye lens and the left eye lens may be necessarily moved by the same distance in the compound eye imaging apparatus. If the movement amounts of the lenses are not appropriate, deviation may occur between the movement amount of the left image for the left eye and the movement amount of the right image for the right eye according to the movement of the lenses, so that stereoscopic viewing may be difficult. In addition, a feeling of discomfort may be inflicted upon the user. In addition, a compound eye imaging apparatus where anti-vibration performance of the lenses is uniformized so that the shift between the images does not occur is disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-109904).
The compound eye imaging apparatus includes lenses L and R, two position sensors which detect positions of the lenses, two motors which move the lenses, and two correction circuits which correct target values applied to the motors. Each of the motors moves each of the lenses so that the target values and the positions detected by the position sensors are coincident with each other. Each of the correction circuits corrects each of the target values so that the L-side control remaining difference and the R-side control remaining difference are coincident with each other. The L-side control remaining difference is a difference between the position of the lens L detected by the one Hall sensor and the target value, and the R-side control remaining difference is a difference between the position of the lens R detected by the other Hall sensor and the target value. In the compound eye imaging apparatus, the differences between the detection position of the Hall sensor and the target value in the right side and the left side are equalized, so that the anti-vibration performance of the lenses may be uniformized. Accordingly, the occurrence of the shift in the image is prevented.